


Quiescence... and Vengeance

by Cheol_Apple



Series: MGL Submissions [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MGL, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Two sides of a coin, when it spins, where does it land? When a scale tips, where does it choose to go? When ray of light and veil of shadow meet, which one wins?
Relationships: Khaleed & Moskov (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MGL Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980407
Kudos: 5





	Quiescence... and Vengeance

Light and Dark had always been a pillar of the Land of Dawn. Two sides of the same coin, scales that could tip either way.

The bond between Khaleed and Moskov was as such, two brothers who became an unstoppable force that led their armies to victory. But Moskov had always harbored thoughts of doubt, and envy, and with every toast of victory for Khaleed, those thoughts grew. And when Khaleed finally went against his decision to attack Khufra and the sand monsters, these thoughts finally grew to a head, and his spear, which used to be a weapon for defeating enemies, finally turned on a friend.

Two sides of a coin, when it spins, where does it land? When a scale tips, where does it choose to go? When ray of light and veil of shadow meet, which one wins?

Moskov thought he knew. He thought that he would be the victor, his claim to battle definite. But he was wrong. Khaleed, his so-called _brother_ , abandoned him, along with their army, leaving him with his men. Leaving them to the mercy of Khufra, and his mystic powers over sand and monster. Leaving him to fall on the desert battlefield, spear wrenched from his grasp.

And so, as Khaleed took his place under the light of the scorching desert sun, Moskov took his place in the Dark Abyss, a servant of shadow and lava and fire, Alice’s trusted marksman whose spear never missed. His coin had landed; his scale dipped into shadow, and with every spear he threw for the Abyss, his dark power grew. Demonic power fused with his weapon, and when that did not suffice, they fused with his body, tainting his skin until he was only vaguely human.

And yet when asked by the Abyssal leaders for what he wished, Moskov only replied, “Quiescence.” What a strange word, a nonviolent desire from such a violent warrior. He was an Abyssal Demon now, and with such a good standing with Alice, the Blood Demon Queen, surely he could have whatever he wanted—a kingdom, women on his beck and call. They pressed, and he changed his answer.

“Quiescence… and vengeance.”

Vengeance, they knew.

The Queen of the Apocalypse sneered, and with the flourish of a monarch granting her knight a favor, she announced, “The Spear of Quiescence shall have whatever he wants.”

After months of servitude and darkness, the Abyss finally bent its will to Moskov’s wishes, and the horde of demons turned its eye onto the land beyond the Empire, to the vast expanse of desert, waiting to be conquered by something stronger. And Moskov turned his eye onto someone who had lingered on his mind, who fueled the fury with which he threw his weapon.

He saw the spear he lost, ages ago, reclaimed by Khaleed, and that fury sprung with reawakened fervor—how dare he—

“You dare wield my own weapon, when you forsook me and my army?”

“I wield this in your _honor_ , Moskov, Brother,” Khaleed retorted. His scimitar gleamed brightly in his other hand, and sands swirled idly around him, awaiting his command. Moskov knew of the powers Khaleed acquired after that battle, years ago, after he struck the Orb of Sand. And he did so with _Moskov’s_ weapon. To think, this power could have been _his_.

To think, Khaleed could have used this power to its fullest advantage, to take down their enemies once and for all!

Moskov saw his other side of the coin, his counterpart in the light, and remembered the thoughts of doubt and envy that plagued him, and how he regretted thinking them deeply. They came to him anew, and regret accompanied them no longer.

“I have little use for honor…” Moskov said, but what is left to call Khaleed? _Brother? Friend?_ There is nothing. Nothing left but to finish what his path to the Abyss started long ago. He struck, unexpectedly, and Khaleed was forced to dodge his attack, while commanding the sands to attack Moskov as well. But Moskov knew that indecision lingered with Khaleed’s each attack as well, that he was still hesitant to kill his old friend.

Moskov would not make the same mistake.

Khaleed swung his scimitar, and Moskov’s figure vanished, he reappeared behind Khaleed, using the reach of his spear to dislodge his own, older one in Khaleed’s hand. This caused Khaleed to go off-balance, and if it weren’t for sand around his feet, he would’ve fallen to the ground. He looked back at Moskov, brimming with unfathomable power that he did not understand, but what he understood even less is the combination of anger, mockery, and determination in Moskov’s gaze, the way it seemed to pulsate along with the deep scars his old friend had accrued through time and combat. He brought up his hand to summon a wave of sand, to ward Moskov away, but before he could, the spearman disappeared, yet again, in a flash of darkness, black spots dancing in Khaleed’s vision. He sent the sand wave anyways, hoping that it would outline Moskov, somehow…

…And instead Moskov reappeared in front of him, his spearpoint digging through Khaleed’s robes, twisting into his skin, turning the white cloth red.

“Y-You’ve changed, Moskov…”

Moskov’s inhuman features split into a smile, the first time in a long time, but it was not one of happiness. Rather, it was full of disappointment.

“Everyone changes, Khaleed. So do I.”

And he drove the spear straight through Khaleed’s gut, pulling it back out just as swiftly. He backed away as Khaleed fell onto his knees, his blood turning the golden sand crimson. The sands stopped their swirling, and they joined their companions on the desert ground. Inactive, and dormant.

Quiescent.

He set his gaze out onto the horizon, where the ruins of Tihuacan lay.

There was much more quiescence and vengeance to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
